Actuated Voracity
by Juunanagou4ever
Summary: (T/P, A/U) He was a heartless murderer, she was a girl that demanded to be noticed, during the amidst of an upcoming war, they couldn't help but depend on each other, as their lives were brought together, their cogent pride threatens to tear them apart.


I know, I know, I started another story . . . I'm sorry! But I've had this idea stuck in my head screaming to be typed for a while now, and now that I've got writer's block on all of my other stories, I figure that this is the best time to type this up.  
  
Okay, Peeps, I know this is kinda confusing, but the restaurant is in the hotel. Does that make sense? And Trunks' is um . . . very OOC in this chapter, but he'll probably be fine again by the next chappie. I hope . . . and please don't flame if you don't like Trunks' personality, as much as I like to keep the personalities in check, it's not possible for this story, but if it's of any consolation, Pan will be like herself in this story.  
  
Yes, yes, enjoy, please.  
  
~*~  
  
The newly scrubbed dish sparkled in the dim light of the bar. Pan wiped her forehead and smiled at her reflection from the water, a strand of ebony hair was hanging from her forehead and she tucked it behind her ear. She still couldn't get over the fact that her overprotective father, Gohan, would allow her to work in a bar. It took a lot of persuasion, but she did it, she's out in the world, making her own money. Pan smiled again and continued scrubbing dishes. Although it was mainly a bar, food was also served at the ViKing hotel.  
  
A long-haired girl skipped into the kitchen, "Hey, Pan! Wanna switch? I'm tired of washing tables."  
  
"Okay, Medea." Pan handed her a dishcloth, "Now you can be tired of washing dishes."  
  
Medea laughed and playfully punched her friend on the shoulder. Pan walked into the lounge and sat down in a chair, business was slow today, but she didn't mind, she had more time to chat with her friends, there were only five waitresses/maids in the small hotel/restaurant, Medea, herself, Kaliye, Ayuka, and Vesta. And two waiters named Atlas and Eros, the cashier was called Jason. So in all, there were only eight people who worked in the restaurant, but they could manage fine during rush hour.  
  
Pan wiped a tabletop clean and placed a small vase of flowers on it, she sniffed the scent of wildflowers and sighed, Kaliye walked over to her and asked, "Thinking of a past romance?"  
  
Pan laughed, "Of course not, I was just thinking of my home in the mountains."  
  
Kaliye sat down across from her and smiled, "I know, I lived by the ocean, and I miss my home too."  
  
Pan gave a weak smile, thinking about her kind parents made her sad, when she decided to work in the hotel, she had to move in it also, and away from her father, but she was glad to have a job, because a war was starting, and she needed to be financially stable.  
  
Jason wrinkled his nose, "Girls are always talking, if you greet the customers the same way you greet each other, we'd all be rolling in dough!"  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything because when she glanced at the clock, she saw that it was almost 6:00, the rush hour, so she got up and straightened her uniform, exactly at 6, a swarm of hungry coal miners rushed into the hotel, requesting rooms and food. Pan held out a stack of menus and handed them out to the customers, but to her dismay, they were not nice or polite, and begun bickering about the food and prices, one perverted customer even suggested that the waitresses should all wear their skirts shorter. Pan laughed at that, while Jason turned red from embarrassment as an elder man spilled ketchup over his neatly ironed uniform.  
  
The door opened again, and Pan quickly stepped away from the noisy crowd to greet the man who had just walked in. "Hi! Welcome to the ViKing Hotel, may I help you?"  
  
The man said, "Yes, I'd like a room, the best one that you have, actually, I'll be staying for two nights."  
  
Pan smiled, "Of course, that would be the Atalanta suite, follow me please."  
  
As they walked towards the main hall, Pan noticed that the man had violet hair, instead of the standard black, and being the curious girl she was, she had to bite her lip to not ask him about his hair, she knew it was impolite to point out things that might make other people angry. Pan, instead looked up at the man, and saw that he had blue eyes, her mother had blue eyes, and seeing the man, somehow, reminded her of her mother. Who had died a few months before.  
  
She asked Eros for the key and she lead him to his room, and as she opened the door, the man muttered, "Thanks." He walked into the room and slammed the door.  
  
Pan jumped back in surprise as the door slammed in her face, and she stuck her tongue out at the closed door, and she heard the man laugh a cold, harsh laugh, "I saw that, you know."  
  
She felt a strange feeling flowing through her, and she decided to be on her guard, just incase the man was a murderer. As she walked down the hallway she laughed at her thought, "Yeah, right, like he could be a murderer."  
  
Little did she know, she was right, and the truth was, he was a murderer.  
  
Trunks looked down from the window at the lake, and he smiled to himself, there would be only a few weeks left until the war, and then he could join it, and kill without shame. But he noted to himself, he had never felt shame in his whole life, even if it was when he ended one's life for the sheer joy of keeping his blade on his sword from going dull. He wondered why he even killed innocent people, for all he knew, he just wanted to get revenge, revenge on the world for making his life a living hell, revenge for the fact that he was different, and revenge for his hatred.  
  
Hatred was what he was, and hatred was what he had.  
  
As Trunks flopped down on the soft mattress of the king sized bed, he swore to himself, that he would kill the royalty, everyone of them, and when he did, he would rule the kingdom, and bring chaos upon others, just as they had brought it upon him. He didn't know what to do until the war begun, he knew, that after a while, his fingers would ache for his sword, and he would kill again. He decided not to think about that, but the more he tried not to think about it, the more he thought about it, he thought about his sword driving through flesh, his sword drenched with blood, pure blood. Trunks smiled to himself, "What the hell, I might as well decide on my next victim, it's not like they're going to miss being alive."  
  
His mind immediately switched to the waitress that led him to his room, but when an image of her sticking her tongue out at the closed door appeared in his head, he decided not to kill her, after all, she had spunk, and he only killed the weak.  
  
Too bad nobody killed him while he was weak, then maybe he would have died innocent, but now, he was anything but innocent, and he desired hatred, his hatred, others' hatred towards him.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan laughed at Jason as he tried desperately to wipe the ketchup off his shirt, and she sat, tiredly, on the couch, rush hour was finally over, and her hands ached from scrubbing dishes. Suddenly, she asked, "Jason? Are you going to join the war?"  
  
Jason growled, "Why do you ask that? My life is complicated as it is, I mean, look at this! I just ironed my shirt! And now I've got ketchup on it!"  
  
Pan smiled, "I guess that means no." She, herself, wanted desperately to join the war, to defend her homeland from the invaders, but she was a girl, and girls rarely earned respect, and fighting in the war was a great honour, to shed one's blood to protect something good, something pure, would earn great respect. Pan would give up her life for her country, without a doubt, as much as she loved it, she feel it was important that she fought for what she believed in, and Jason believed in keeping his shirt clean.  
  
She asked Atlas, who was carrying a tall tower of dishes towards the kitchen, "Atlas, are you joining the war?"  
  
Atlas smiled, "Of course I am, a war isn't a war without me."  
  
Eros, who had just came from upstairs, added his two cents, "Wars have no purpose, many people get killed for no reason, I don't believe in wars. They are the bringers of evil!"  
  
Pan thought to herself, Atlas wanted to join the war because he wanted to show off, Eros didn't want to join the war because he did not believe in fighting, Jason doesn't want his shirt to get stained from blood, but what about her? Why did she want to fight in it? Probably because she wanted to be noticed, to show that she wasn't just a girl, she was a warrior, with her pride, she wanted a warrior's pride.  
  
Atlas laughed, "Pan! Don't tell me you want to join the war also?!"  
  
Pan crossed her arms over her chest, "And why not? I have just as much right as you, you know!"  
  
"Except that you're a girl." Jason pointed out.  
  
Pan slumped back down in her chair and mumbled, "Yeah, I'm a girl."  
  
Trunks was very, very bored, he was so bored that he decided to shine his sword, after doing so, he decided to shine it again, and again, and again, until his sword was so shiny, it hurt his eyes to look at it. But he was still bored, so he headed downstairs to get a drink, as he entered the nearly empty lounge, a waitress with long shiny black hair came dashing from one of the inner rooms towards the waitress that had lead him to his room.  
  
His lips curled into a thin smile as he leaned against one of the bar's brick walls.  
  
"Pan! Pan!" Medea yelled excitedly, "Guess what?"  
  
Pan smiled at her over-reactive friend, "The circus is coming to town?"  
  
Medea waved a piece of paper in front of Pan's face, making it almost impossible to read, "No! Even better! You know about the war?"  
  
Pan nodded, she knew too much about the war for her own good, being a waitress at a bar had its advantages, drunk people tell almost everything. Medea continued to yell, "They say that the king is going to fight in it, personally! Isn't that great?! I've never seen the king before!"  
  
Pan nodded again, not paying to her friend's obsession with the Saiya-jin king, "Um . . . Medea? Isn't he a bit too old for you? And he has a wife, you know."  
  
Medea growled at Pan, "Isn't it just like you to ruin a fabulous daydream of mine?!"  
  
Pan sighed and she noticed the man from before, and she walked over to greet him, "May I help you?"  
  
Trunks stared at her blankly and Pan snapped, "What? It's rude to stare at people, you know!"  
  
Jason, who was sitting at one of the tables, yelled at Pan, "You're not supposed to speak to customers that way!"  
  
Pan stuck her tongue out at Jason, "Why don't you just worry about keeping your shirts clean?"  
  
Jason sniffed, "You don't have to be mean about it!" And he stared at the ketchup stain on his shirt, which, to his dismay, has grown larger.  
  
Atlas raised an eyebrow, "Uh . . . Jason? Why don't you just change shirts?"  
  
Jason's ebony eyes grew wide, "Are you crazy? What if I get another shirt dirty?"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes at Jason and turned back around to Trunks, "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
~*~  
  
It was late at night, and Pan sat on her bed and stared out of the window. There was something not quite right, she didn't trust that man, there was something wrong with him, his voice, his laugh, his whole personality, he seemed very shallow, yet deep as a dozen seas. She knew that he was hiding something, but what? Was it possible, that he was a spy from Chikyuu's moon?  
  
After Old Chikyuu was defeated by the Saiya-jins, they have gone through a major revolution, and was now known as New Chikyuu, and these new peace- loving creatures were intelligent and gentle. But it was said that some of Old Chikyuu-jins escaped to their moon and formed a new, and strong army who threatened to take over the planet Beijita-sei. The people from Chikyuu's moon have developed very, very advanced technology and they have also increased their brute power. Pan narrowed her eyes, she was sure that the violet-haired man was a spy from Chikyuu's moon, and it was up to her to stop him.  
  
If she succeeded, she would be a hero, and perhaps people wouldn't look down at her all the time, perhaps they would respect her as an equal, not just a girl.  
  
And when she looked at all the beautiful constellations in the outer space, she wanted to do all she could to stop the invaders, even if it meant killing someone.  
  
Pan sighed and rested her head on her soft pillow and wondered if anyone else was looking out at the same beautiful constellations. Little did she know, someone else was, that someone else was only two floors above her, but unlike her, he did not see the same beautiful constellations. He saw only hatred, and revenge.  
  
Trunks stared out of his window and was deep in thought, why was life so unfair? Others have everything that they've ever wanted, yet, he has nothing, others knew where they were going, but he was just a drifter in the circle of life, and while others are rushing towards the road to happiness, he was stuck in a bottomless pit. Trying to figure out his purpose in life, and who he was, he had no clue, perhaps he traveled around Beijita-sei in search of his past, but he had stopped when he realized that it was impossible, if he was abandoned as a child, why should he even bother, they wouldn't recognize him, nor would they want him back.  
  
He felt no pity for himself, and he did not feel pity for those he killed, for if they tried hard enough, he wouldn't be where he was today, and they wouldn't be dead. If he had had a better childhood, maybe he wouldn't be like this today, Trunks shook his head, no, he was who he was, no one could've changed that, and no one can ever change that, he was born to be this, it was destiny, a crappy destiny, but still, perhaps it was the inevitable. And those he killed, it was in their destiny as well.  
  
As long as he had a breath left in him, he would kill, and as long as he had a single drop of blood left in this body of his, he would not give up, nor soften, because he wanted control, control of his own life, of other's lives, of everything that had had control of him. And he knew, for once in his life, what he was meant to do, he was meant to take over Beijita-sei, and when he did, he would have revenge, and he would laugh at other's misery.  
  
If he succeeded, he would be a living terror, and perhaps people would regret what they've done, and why they've created such a heartless monster, and perhaps they would be afraid of him, and look up at him, and realize how their puny lives had no meaning.  
  
It's funny, how two people desired the same pride, but how their intentions were so different, and it's funny, how their lives were brought together, and how their hearts intertwined.  
  
~*~  
  
Wow, I actually managed not to add a bit of humor in this story, YES! This story is not about angst, it's about how Trunks learned about inner beauty and the one who taught it to him, was the one and only, Pan.  
  
What do you all think? I do think it's one of my best ficcies. And I think it has quite a bit of potential, but I would really appreciate all your feedback, please, your reviews make my day, even if it's just an impractical algebra question.  
  
-Juunanagou4ever 


End file.
